


实验体

by GeiTang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	实验体

自从那天那个本该进入外太空的火箭意外爆炸之后，生命基金会的研究员们就发现了他们的上司变的很不对劲。

Carlton对待下属的狠厉他们是知道的，他可以在杀人的同时面不改色的抿着手中的红酒，优雅的像是在观看艺术表演，可是对于实验体他就温柔的多，单单是那双大眼睛带着鼓励和真诚请求就能让慌张的实验体镇定下来。

“为了人类的未来，你可以吗？” Carlton伸出手贴着玻璃上，作为基金会的最高懂事，这样似乎给予了那些流浪者同等的身份，不过是心甘情愿赴死的可怜虫罢了。

Carlton作为一个优秀的领导者，年纪轻轻就能坐到这个位置，他聪明的头脑和对工作的认真也占一大部分因素，几乎没有私生活的上司，为了科研和理想，听起来多振奋人心。

可是最近Carlton总是在开例会的时候，匆忙的捂着嘴离开，或者是在和实验体的手要贴着一起的时候突然转身离开，有几次还差点摔倒。

他们不知道的是，他们的上司在厕所吐的昏天黑地，在Carlton第三次呕吐后，那双小鹿眼睛已经变得红红的，看起来委屈的不行，该死的，怀着这些小家伙实在是太辛苦了，每天都要吐好几次，吃什么吐什么不说，全身还痒的要命。

对，怀孕，这听起来不可思议，那次飞船爆炸Carlton就已经死了，他在最后关头把自己锁进了储存共生体的温室，所以Riot活了下来，也是他复原了自己的身体，可是多了别的东西。

“你怎么能保证在这个星球彻底完蛋之前让我的族人来到这里？” Riot银色的触手抚摸着Carlton的脸，他的小科学家此时正被他定在办公椅上，“所以，要想别的法子。”

“这就是你改造我身体的原因？”

“是我救了你，你最好搞清楚自己的身份。”Riot突然掐住Carlton的脖子，那双眼睛瞬间染上了水汽，“你才是，最优质的实验体。”

Carlton别指望用那些劣质的人类糊弄他，从她们的身体里繁衍出他的后代？那些躲在玻璃门后瑟瑟发抖的人和他优雅的宿主没法比，他是高贵的共生体首领，能孕育他后代的人类只有Carlton。所以那天他在办公室撕开了他整洁的西装，不顾小科学家的哭喊和请求狠狠的刺穿了他，Carlton的初血和蜜汁顺着分化的性器滴落，Riot在晕过去的人身体里留下了成长期的共生体卵。

然后就是三个月的孕期生活，Carlton过的可以说是很幸苦了，孕期的症状让他几乎无力支撑基金会的事务，其实Riot也没比他好多少，看着他一天天的消瘦下去，他也会担心他的身体，下属每天送来的食物，Carlton吃的时候不想吐，吃完了没多久就全给吐出来了，比如现在那张变得苍白的小脸上还挂着泪珠，看起来可怜极了。

Riot卷住差点倒在厕所地板上的人，触手轻轻的搭在他的小腹上，他发誓绝对是“轻轻的”，然后Carlton又吐了。

“现在去跟他们说，你要回家休息。”

生硬的语气，Riot现在心情很不好，他作为首领绝不会去关注宿主的情况，死了换一个就是了，可是Carlton不一样，该死，Riot不得不承认他在担心他的身体。

“不用。” 声音像是哼出来的，“等一下就有个实验体要进温室了，我得去看着。”

从Riot怀里挣脱出来的Carlton腿还有点软，但是他很坚决的走到温室外面，温和的看着手足无措的男人，照常把手贴在玻璃上，可是就在男人把手贴过来的时候，Riot突然拽着Carlton走开了，其他人看不到，只觉得老板突然又不舒服罢了。

“你们每次都那样？”Carlton无奈听着Riot的怒吼，“不过是一个试验品，还需要你这样？”

“这只是一种鼓励方式......”

“回家！就现在！”

就这样Carlton跟基金会请了两个月的假，在家办公，确实应该这样，毕竟他现在圆鼓鼓的小腹看起来太不科学了，Carlton叹了口气。他现在靠在床上翻着手中的计划书，认真的样子像一个处理公文的贵族，修长的手指撵动书页的动作让人Riot咽了咽口水。

Riot探出头来蹭着Carlton的侧颈，他身上的气味很好闻，Carlton红着脸不看他：“别弄...嗯...”

“我想吃你。”低哑的嗓音从身后传来，Riot似乎有点迫不及待，突然有冰冷湿滑的东西触到敏感的脚心，Carlton呻吟一声，脚趾头都蜷缩起来.

“别闹，那里……痒……” 

“没有其他的地方痒吗？” Riot说着凑到他面前，Carlton因为怀孕而胀大的乳房被握住，银色的大手捏住了乳尖。 

“啊……” Carlton忍不住挺起身体，另一边乳尖却也被Riot隔着丝质睡袍用舌头逗弄。

“不要……太……” Carlton颤抖着说，忽的感到下身一凉，Riot的触手将赤裸的腿抬起了一边，随即他湿热的舌头伸到了最敏感的那处，Carlton无力的倒在床上，他还没有习惯那个隐秘的小洞带来的快感，可是Riot的舌头没有撤出去的意思。

“我们说好的，Riot！” Carlton捂着自己的肚子，想撤回腿，“说好的，在...那个之前，不做的。”

“哪个？”Riot很清楚自己是什么样的性子，现在对着Carlton没了嗜血，但是依旧邪恶，“你想说排卵。”

Carlton蜜色的皮肤染上了一层红晕，是这样的，但是他有骨子里的骄傲，不想就这样说出来，Riot不会顾及这么多，他抓住Carlton的手臂把他整个人从被子里拉了出来按在了分化出的性器上。

“那就舔吧。”

Carlton的嘴巴全部张开了，才刚刚含住最上面的东西，尺寸大的吓人，可是Riot按住他的头便大力的向着喉咙中冲去，本已经紧致到极限的嘴和喉咙哪受得了这样的折腾，Riot分化出的性器每一分形状，每一个起伏，每一寸喷张的筋脉都紧紧的贴着他的口腔，猛烈地摩擦和带着痛苦的快感到来的十分强烈，Carlton被撞击的泪眼朦胧，脸颊都已经胀痛到了没有感觉，可是口腔里紧紧吞着那么有力的异物，他觉得自己要窒息了。

现在的Carlton跪坐在床上，漂亮的睡袍从身上滑下来，一只手扶着自己的肚子，另一只手握住了Riot的分身，那只修长的翻过书页的手，Riot早想这么干了，弄脏他，他们会一起在黑暗中前行，让Carlton成为他的伴侣。

伴侣，这个词，很好，他现在有点理解为什么Venom愿意为了一个卑微的人类而背叛他，他的Carlton，他的beauty，值得最好的。但是Venom太傻了，这个枯竭的星球迟早是他们的，他和Carlton会站在世界的顶端。

Riot伸出触手戳了戳Carlton凸起的肚子，这是他们的后代，Riot不可否认自己很满意。

Riot把迷迷瞪瞪的Carlton揽进怀里，舌头伸进了暂时闭不拢的小嘴，他的性器深入到Carlton身体的最深处，这样紧密的贴在一起，两个人本是一个身体，Carlton甚至可以清晰的感受到他身体里的东西一下一下胀动，这样的感觉让他觉得很害怕又安慰。

“停...慢一点，请...慢一点...” 

他果然还是没有办法拒绝Riot，怀孕的身体没过一会儿就到达顶点，Carlton痉挛着靠在Riot身上，护着肚子的手都没有力气了，软趴趴的垂了下来，下身夹着他一股一股的喷射着蜜液。可是Riot竟然毫无所动，下身不知疲惫的动，本来就紧紧抽搐的地方被强势操开，迎着不停泻下的蜜汁往里顶。

“啊……别……疼，肚子...”高潮中的Carlton毫无抵抗力，被这样不加怜惜的玩弄，除了喘息着接受没有别的可以做，他更担心肚子里的东西，整个小肚子和后腰都被顶得酸痛不堪，他能够感觉到那粗大的异物头猛烈的穿过了小小的子宫口，强硬的抵到了身子深处的子宫壁上。

“肚子抱好。”

紧绷的身体让Riot有了感觉，他的动作猛的加重，Carlton被一下子顶起来，差点撞到他的下巴，他轻轻向侧面一歪，顺势将下巴放在了消瘦的右肩上。Carlton只是尖叫，下意识的捧住晃动的肚子，疼痛从小腹袭来，眼泪大颗大颗的滴落，疼痛和高潮交织在一起比以前更加浓烈和持久。

“疼，肚子疼，Riot......” 

果然还是伤到了，虽然疼痛感在渐渐的消失，Riot帮他分担了很多，可是一开始的感觉还是吓到他了，Carlton害怕的抓住Riot的手，平时由于尊敬带来的距离感那银色的大手依旧那样狰狞，可是此刻被他视为暴风雨里的船筏，只有Riot在就好。

Riot舔干净Carlton的眼泪，安抚着他的肚子。

“你刚刚的样子像一个母亲。” Riot亲亲他的脸。

天哪，Carlton瞪大了眼睛看着天花板，手放在了额头上，丢人丢大了。Riot把他放在床上，拉上了被子。

“卵排出来就不疼了。” Riot觉得自己做的事蠢爆了，也许他真的应该用那些实验体的身体养那些该死的卵，可是他不愿意，除了Carlton，他不愿意，真糟糕。

男人的睡颜意外的乖巧，脸上的汗珠添了一份性感，像一颗甜腻的太妃糖，虽然Carlton听不到，但是Riot依旧凑到他耳边。

“不是实验体，你是最好的伴侣。”


End file.
